1941
by theonethatdies
Summary: Peter Petrelli wakes up in a body that's not his, in a time that he's never been to. Very AU, with some slash thrown in for good measure. Peter/Nathan, Matt/Mohinder. M for EXPLICIT GAY SEXUAL CONTENT. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

1941

A Heroes fanfiction by theonethatdies

**So, this idea came about after I saw the movie **_**Australia**_**, and I had this stroke of genius involving Peter being trapped back in WWII at Pearl Harbor. This also ended up being a total sequel to my first story, Blind, which wasn't originally intended, but it does kinda work considering I use the same characters. I hope that this story is more consistent… anyway, enjoy!**

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: **Do I own _Heroes_? No, I don't. And that is deeply wrong in every way. *cries*

**ADULT STUFF DISCLAIMER: **If you are below that special age in which you are considered a legal adult in your society, make like a foot and shoo. I am not responsible for any emotional scarring that may happen as a result of reading TOTALLY HAWT sexual situations between two men.

Chapter 1

New Life, Same Old Problems

Peter woke up in a daze. _Where am I…?_ he thought as he surveyed his surroundings. There was a small, plain lamp situated next to him, and it came to his attention that he was lying on a small, white-sheeted bed with a nondescript blue blanket covering it. The lamp was on a similarly nondescript bedside table, made of a light yellow wood. Finally, near the foot of his bed was a small, waist-high dresser with a mirror over it, as well as a white door leading… somewhere beyond the room.

It occurred to Peter that he was slowly rocking, a motion made more pronounced by the dull throb in his head. He sat up on the bed, feeling his body, making sure that he wasn't injured in any way. He ran his hands over his arms, chest, back… and, finally, his manhood, opening the fly on his green pants to check on it. But when he pulled it out, he noticed that it wasn't looking normal. It wasn't as if it was hurt in any way, but Peter had seen his own penis enough times to know what it looked like. And this one certainly didn't look like his. Where Peter's was clean-shaven, this one had a long, black bush of pubic hair growing around it. Peter's penis was longer and more slender than this one; the cock that he inspected now was shorter and a lot thicker. He felt his balls and noticed that those, too, were larger. _When did this happen?_ He wondered, slightly panicked. He zipped up his fly and pulled himself up off the bed, walking over to the mirror to see if anything else had changed. He was bewildered – and slightly horrified – by what he saw there.

***

Nathan got up and yawned. _Do I have anything to do today? ...No. I don't_, he thought, scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly. He had his brother Peter over, so that they could celebrate his recent victory in the election. Nathan licked his lips at the thought of their "celebration". _It's been quite a while since we've been able to… celebrate… like this_, he thought, dreaming about his brother. He snapped out of his reverie to go wake up Peter and get the festivities started.

"Hey, Pete? It's morning," Nathan said as he knocked on the door, striking the most provocative pose he could manage and waiting for Peter to let him in. But when the door didn't open, Nathan got a little annoyed. _Come on, normally he jumps at the chance for this! What's his deal this morning?_ He thought. He tried a couple more times, but his brother still ignored the insistent knocking. Nathan, now angry, finally kicked the door open, roaring, "Peter! Get your ass up so I can fuck it!" Suddenly, Nathan noticed how empty the bed was. He felt his heart rate suddenly increase as he saw the small note left on the bed. It read,

"_Dear Nathan,_

_You must've noticed by now that your brother isn't here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience._

_-S_

_P.S. Look behind you."_

Nathan's body suddenly felt quite a little bit colder. His breathing faster than his speed, he pivoted his body around to face the open door, and saw the absolute last person he ever wanted to see standing in the frame. "Boo," Sylar said.

***

Mohinder groaned as the alarm clock buzzed for the millionth time. "Ugh… shut up…" he moaned as he slammed his fist down on the infernal contraption, silencing it for another 10 minutes. "Honey, don't break the alarm clock, that thing was expensive," Matt said from the other side of the bed. Mohinder's eyes flew open as his body flipped around to face his smiling husband, lying serenely in the bed. "Matt! When did you get home?" he asked.

"About midnight. I was planning on, shall we say, _celebrating_ my return with you," Matt responded, his eyes twinkling gleefully, "but you were already asleep. Does Molly really tire you out that fast?" Mohinder shot Matt a venomous look, but then leapt over to the other man and planted a long kiss on his lips.

Their tongues dancing in and out of each others' mouths, Matt and Mohinder continued to make out until they heard a small knock at the door, followed by a quiet "Ahem!" sound. Their faces still inches from each other, they looked at the door simultaneously to see their adopted daughter, Molly, staring at them with a look of almost parental disapproval mixed with childish amusement and teenage disgust. "I was gonna ask if somebody could make me pancakes, but it looks like you two crazy kids are busy. Should I come back later?" Matt and Mohinder quickly disentangled themselves as Matt cleared his throat and said, "Oh, no, no, we can make pancakes."

A lot had changed in the four years since Mohinder had killed Sylar. Matt legally became his husband, thanks to the gay marriage law pushed by Gov. David Paterson. Molly had grown into a young teenager and legally became their daughter. Mohinder finally managed to clean up the bloodstains left when he shot Sylar. In short, they had become a happy family.

Matt was in the middle of mixing the pancake batter and trying to keep Molly from eating all of it when the phone rang. "Mo, honey, could you get that?" he asked as he whipped the bowl around to his side that wasn't facing his daughter, splashing pancake batter all over the floor and counter in the process. "Don't call me Mo," his husband responded as he got up from his chair and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Guess who, Mohinder?" a cold voice said from the other end of the line. Mohinder froze and the phone slipped out of his hand, falling towards the floor, smashing into a million pieces.

***

**And so I leave you, at this delightfully dreadful cliffhanger. Muahahahahaha!** **Yes, I'm evil. Read and review! I like feedback. :D**

**-theonethatdies **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Set Yourself on Fire

"M-Mohinder? Honey? Come on, wake up… come on…." Mohinder heard a voice from far away, as if through a tunnel. His eyes opened up. He saw a person-shaped blur, as far away as the voice. He blinked a couple of times. The picture slowly became clearer, the blur going away and the person who was speaking coming closer in voice and vision. He saw Matt's face, a welcome sight.

"Mohinder? Oh, thank god!" Matt said (Mohinder could now clearly identify the person as Matt), throwing his arms around his husband. Now that the world was clear, Mohinder noticed the massive, throbbing ache in his head. "Wh-… what happened?" he asked weakly, his voice low and hoarse. "You picked up the phone," Matt began, the remnants of tears plain in his eyes, "and then you just… froze. It fell out of your hand and broke, and then you sort of… dropped to the floor." Mohinder looked out the window; it was dark. "You've been out for hours," Matt said, responding to Mohinder's unspoken question. "Do you remember who was on the other end of the phone?"

Mohinder groaned as he sat up; the rest of his body ached as much as his head. "I… I thought I heard… but it couldn't be…" he said, his heart beating faster as he remembered how cold and hard the voice on the other end of the line was. "Who was it Mohinder? Who was it? Just say it!" Matt almost yelled. Mohinder, whose eyes had been concentrated on the floor, looked up into Matt's face. His eyes were wide with fear. "S-Sylar," he said.

***

Peter gasped at his reflection in the mirror. He touched his face over and over, pressing his skin harder and prodding his face faster, as if somehow he could wipe away what he surely couldn't be seeing. But the irreversible fact remained: Peter wasn't seeing… well, Peter staring back at him in the mirror, poking his face. He saw somebody else, somebody shorter, stockier, more muscular. This new mystery man was obviously older than Peter was, with more lines crisscrossing his face than usually resided there. His eyes, normally a deep chestnut brown, were now a bright, grassy green, and his hair was dirty blond and shaved almost all the way off.

He glanced over at the door. By the dull, warm light, the wooden portal to the outside world suddenly seemed like an ominous slab. He had no idea why he was there, and he sure didn't want to see what lay beyond the confines of his small room. All he knew was that he wasn't himself. After a brief search of the small room, he knew that he wouldn't find any clues to his new identity in there. And so, though every intelligent cell in his body cried out against the action, he reached out his hand, grasped the doorknob, turned it, and pulled.

***

Matt was stunned. _Did he just say what… no, he couldn't have._ "Come again?" he said. Mohinder let out a short little cry of fear and dropped into Matt's arms, leaving his husband stunned. "I don't know how, but he's back, Matt. He's back!" Mohinder sobbed, burying his face in Matt's chest. Matt tried to comfort Mohinder, but to no avail; after all, how could he comfort someone when he was so scared himself? Suddenly, he got an idea. "Maybe it's not who you think it was," Matt said. "Remember how Molly said that he was gone? She can tell us if he's really back."

Matt carried a still-shaken Mohinder into Molly's room. Molly looked up and relief lit up her features. "Mohinder? Mohinder! You're all right!" she said, rushing over and hugging Mohinder as best she could. Mohinder smiled half-heartedly. "Well, a little weak, but I'll be okay," he said, his arms loosely around his daughter's shoulders. "Actually, Molly, we were wondering if you could check something for us," Matt said once Molly had pulled away. "What?" she asked. Mohinder stood (after reassuring Matt that he was able) and said, "Well… I think… that I heard… him, on the other end."

Molly let out a short gasp. "You don't mean-…" "Yep," Matt said grimly. The teenager flopped down on the bed, sighing. "Okay, I'll see what I can do," she said. She closed her eyes and began to screw up her face in concentration. This turned out to be futile, though, because before she could find the man they were looking for, there was a knock at the door. Molly opened her eyes, looking both annoyed and relieved, while Mohinder almost fell over.

They stayed in Molly's room while Matt went to the door. They heard it unlock… then the knob turned… the door swung open and… "Nathan…? What are you doing here?" They looked at the door. A battered Nathan stood in the frame, looking almost as off-balance as Mohinder felt. Nathan took a step forward, said something that Mohinder and Molly couldn't hear, and collapsed onto the floor.

***

_Pain… pain… it hurts… Sylar… why? Why are you doing this… oh god… stop… please… please… make it stop!_ The swirl of thoughts inside Nathan's head was too multilayered and jumbled for Matt to make sense of, so he just sat back and sighed. Nathan had been out for almost 24 hours now. Whatever… _he_ had done, Matt didn't think that Nathan would ever be able to bounce back. _Because I'm the next-best thing to a psychologist,_ he thought, allowing a small smile.

Mohinder walked in and pecked Matt on the top of his head before bending over and examining the man currently lying on their coffee table. "Has he moved at all?" Mohinder asked. "Nope," Matt said wearily. "Have you slept at all?" his husband asked, concern clouding his face. "About 45 minutes, total," Matt groaned. He was sure that his subconscious was currently directing his body to exact its revenge, causing the splitting headache he was suffering from.

Mohinder flopped down on the couch, "Same here," he said. Suddenly, Nathan stirred. The two men on the couch gasped simultaneously and leaned forward as Nathan opened his eyes. "Wh… where a-am… I?" he coughed out. "Our apartment," Mohinder said. Nathan looked at him blearily. "Then… it wasn't… a dream…" he mumbled, his words slurring together. "N-no," Matt said, taken aback.

Nathan tried to stand up and promptly toppled over onto the table, breaking it in half. He grimaced at the noise and the pain. Mohinder grabbed his hand and pulled him up, leading him over to the kitchen table. "Here, I'll get you some tea or something," he said quickly, his hands thankful for the activity after 24 hours of waiting and doing nothing. Matt walked over and sat next to him. "What happened?" he asked. Nathan tried to speak, but his voice broke and tears sprang to his eyes as he recalled what Sylar had done to him. Suddenly, Matt heard a mental shout from Nathan: _"I can't say it, don't make me say it… read my mind, please!" _

Matt dove into Nathan's thoughts. His mind was so different, though, that he had to stop for a second to compose himself. You see, everyone's mind is different: Mohinder's, for instance, was neat and organized, much like the man himself. But where Nathan's mind had been slightly confusing when Matt read it before, it was completely impossible to read now. Thoughts scattered throughout his head like old clothes; there was none of the blue light that normally filled Nathan's head, light that helped Matt to sort through his thoughts in much the same way that one sorts through recycling. Matt tried to look around, but it proved to confusing, and he finally sent Nathan a message: _"Help me, Nathan. I can't find what you want me to see."_

Nathan complied, and in front of Matt appeared what seemed like an old black-and-white movie screen; the picture was grainy, but Matt could easily make out what was happening.

_Nathan's yell was stifled as Sylar, too quickly, moved behind him and covered his mouth and nose with a gloved hand, smothering Nathan. "Shh, be quiet now, there's a good boy," he said. Spots danced in front of his eyes; vaguely, he felt some small pressure against his lower back. Oh god no… he thought, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was._

_His hope was in vain. Nathan felt the muscles on the side of Sylar's face contract into a smirk. "Hm. Let's have some fun, shall we?" he said, his voice laced with menace and venom. All Nathan could do was shut his eyes tightly and hope that this was an illusion. He felt the pressure go away for a few moments; suddenly, his lower body was exposed to the air. The pressure came back now, focused lower, pushing much harder. The pain was unimaginable, but Nathan couldn't summon the air to scream. All he could do was wait for the sympathetic darkness of unconsciousness._

Matt pulled away from Nathan's thoughts as he saw darkness close in again. Nathan was crying, and Matt realized that tears were pouring down his face as well. The tea kettle was steaming noisily on the counter, forgotten as Mohinder had been staring at his husband. Their eyes met for an instant. Finally, Matt stood up, determination blazing in his face. "We have to stop him," he said.

***

**REVIEW!!!!! Please??? *gets down on knees* PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Spirit of You

_**Flashback**_

"Come on, Pete, you can show me!" Nathan yelled from outside his brother's door. It was Peter's graduation later that night, and Nathan was trying to get his brother to show him in his graduation cap and gown. "No way, Nathan! I look… dumb…" Peter's voice, slightly muffled, floated out from behind the closed door. "Look, Pete, if you don't open this door in five seconds, I'm coming in there whether you like it or not," Nathan teased, knowing full well that Peter wouldn't care. "Nathan…"

"Five!" Nathan shouted.

"Come on, no, please…"

"Four!"

"Can't you just wait for, like, two hours? You're gonna see it anyway!"

"Three!"

"Seriously, bro!"

"Two!"

"Nathan, please!"

"One! Okay, I'm coming!" Nathan yelled as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his brother.

Peter was standing in front of the full-length mirror in his room, clothed from head to toe in a blue graduation gown and matching cap. What made Nathan stop was how that precise shade of blue made his eyes pop, how his dark hair contrasted beautifully with the cap, and how... _grown-up_ he looked.

"Wow, Pete! You look… great!" Nathan said. Peter smiled bashfully. "You really think so?" he asked. "Yeah! I mean… wow! You're the only person I know who can look that good in a graduation gown," Nathan answered, eyes shining as he looked at his younger brother. "I just can't believe it… little Pete, already graduating… you know, it feels like yesterday that you were kindergarten." "Oh, hush," Peter said, checking his reflection in the mirror with a big smile on his face, "Mom said the exact same thing." Nathan laughed. "Just because Mom said it doesn't make it untrue," he said, coming up behind Peter and wrapping his arms around him.

Peter sighed happily and leaned back into his brother's arms. "I can't believe it either, honestly," he said, his eyes closed. "It's just crazy to think that I'm gonna be in college next year… man, my whole life is gonna change." Nathan chuckled and kissed his brother's forehead. "Not this," he said. Peter turned around and planted a light kiss on Nathan's lips. "I know," he said, "this will never change."

"Nathan! Peter! Time to go!" Angela Petrelli called from the bottom of the stairs. Reluctantly, the two brothers broke their embrace. Peter sighed and bit his lip. "Can you… can you come back in here tonight? I know that you have to leave tomorrow, and I probably won't see you all summer… I want to make sure that you won't forget me." Nathan chuckled again, hugging Peter close one last time. "Oh, Pete," he said, "I will never forget you."

***

That night, after graduation, Peter got his first taste of champagne. "Ughh!" he said, after spitting it out and washing the taste off his tongue with a large gulp of Coke. "It's so strong! How can you enjoy that?" "Actually, champagne is pretty mild," Nathan laughed. "Peter! Could you at least have spit that out in the _sink_?!" Angela yelled, her newly-cleaned wood floor now soaked with champagne. Peter's face flushed deep red. "Oops… sorry, Ma," he said, trying to make himself as small as possible.

His mother sighed. "It's fine," she said through gritted teeth, "I'll just go get Lisa to clean it up." She stood and walked away in a huff, calling their housekeeper's name. Nathan and Peter looked at each other, communicating silently, each telling the other the same thing: _Time to go_.

The two brothers stood simultaneously, muttered the same excuse to the remaining family members at the table about being tired, and rushed upstairs as fast as they could. Arthur Petrelli, after watching the two race up the stairs, rolled his eyes at his strange sons and continued talking and joking with the other people at the dinner table.

***

As soon as Peter's door was shut, Nathan pinned him to it and kissed him passionately, lifting his brother off the ground with the force of his love. Their tongues danced around, Nathan fighting for dominance with Peter and winning easily. Peter gasped and moaned a little when Nathan ground his erection into his leg, and he whimpered quietly when his older brother pulled away. "On the bed. Now," he said authoritatively, and Peter was only too happy to oblige.

Quickly, Peter stripped off his clothes, revealing his slim build and adorable ass, then sprang onto the bed. Even though he dearly wanted to leap onto his brother and devour him like a tiger, Nathan had to stand back for a second and look at the beautiful image that was in front of him: moonlight streamed through the window over his brother's naked body, making it look like a marble statue sent from the gods. Peter's dark hair hung loosely and unevenly over his face, and he was biting his bottom lip cutely. But it was his eyes that stood out the most. They looked at Nathan needily, hungrily. _What are you waiting for?_

Nathan wasted no more time. He stripped as fast as he could, then dove at Peter and kissed him roughly. He took his tongue and traced it down his chest, playfully nipping at one of his nipples along the way, until he cock to Peter's cock. Peter was already semi-hard when Nathan slammed him against the door, and Nathan's treatment of his body since then caused him to become absolutely rock-hard. His cock was standing at full attention now as Nathan licked the tip, causing Peter's entire body to shudder and a small amount of pre to escape. Nathan caressed Peter's manhood a little bit more with his tongue, then, suddenly, put the entire thing in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could. Peter moaned and bucked his hips in time with Nathan's head.

But just as Peter was about to climax, Nathan pulled his head away from Peter's cock. "Wh-… why'd you… stop?" Peter asked, panting. Nathan sighed. "Well… I was wondering… it is the last night I'll be here, after all, and I want to know… can I… take it?" he asked, and suddenly Peter understood. He wanted to take his virginity.

Peter smiled at his brother, then kissed him sweetly. "Of course," he whispered when they broke apart. Nathan grinned lustily, then flipped his brother over and stuck one finger, which had been prepared with his saliva, into Peter's ass. The teen groaned. "Ah… Nathan… it… hurts…" he grunted. "I know, Pete. Just hang on, it'll be easier this way," Nathan said sympathetically. He still remembered his first time, and that hurt like hell. Suddenly, Nathan hit Peter's prostate. Peter gasped and bucked his entire body. "That felt good!" he said, giggling. Nathan smiled seductively. "Then you'll love what comes later…" he said.

He continued to slide his finger in and out of Peter's hole until he felt like it was sufficiently prepared. Then, he lubed up his cock and tentatively thrust it inside the teenager's virgin ass. Peter bit his lip as hard as he could to keep from shouting out in pain. Nathan didn't need to ask him how it felt; he could tell by the look on Peter's face that it was extremely painful. He stopped thrusting for a moment. "Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, concern clouding his eyes. Peter hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "I want you to take it," he said, "I want you to be my first." Nathan smiled. "Okay," he said.

Nathan began to move in and out again, as slowly as he could until the pain no longer showed on his brother's face. It was then that he noticed just how tight Peter was. He began to thrust faster. The feeling was unlike anything else he'd ever felt; every minute movement that Peter made, Nathan could feel. It was incredible. "God… Peter… this is… incredible…" Nathan panted between moans. "You don't… have… to tell… me… that…" Peter groaned back, as Nathan was hitting Peter's prostate with every thrust, sending electric waves all across his body. Nathan was now thrusting in and out at lightning speed. He reached his hand up to Peter's cock and jacked him off. Hearing his brother screaming his name as he climaxed was too much for Nathan, who finally shot his load deep into Peter's ass.

Nathan collapsed on top of Peter, then pulled out and rolled off. As the two brothers lay on the bed, panting, Nathan managed to gasp out, "So… how… was that? Do you… regret it?" Peter looked over at his brother. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the older Petrelli as he answered, "No. It was everything I had hoped it would be." Nathan smiled serenely as he drifted off to sleep. "I love you, Pete," he whispered. "I love you too, Nathan," he heard Peter answer, then sleep overtook him.

***

_**End Flashback**_

Nathan lay on the bed in the hotel room he shared with Molly. He'd been thinking about his brother, missing him. It had been that morning that Matt had found out what Sy-… the monster had done. It had been that afternoon that Matt, Mohinder, Molly, and Nathan had set out to find Sylar after they discovered that he was no longer at Nathan's house, but had found a clue that led to a town called Costa Verde, in California. Whatever they found there, Nathan hoped that they would find Peter. Whatever they found there, Nathan hoped that he would be able to live again.

***

**So that's that. I know, it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but hey, it'll keep you waiting for the next chapter, right? **_**Right?**_** *bares teeth threateningly* Pleeeeease please please please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Cage is a Cage is a Cage…

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating on time this week, I was stuck in Nowhere, GA and had no internet connection… Blame my family, since they didn't inform me until the day before we left. :/**

**But! Now I'm back, and that means… New chapter! That starts now!**

***

Groaning, Matt rolled over and sat upright in the hotel bed. The springs creaked and he prayed that Mohinder wouldn't wake, since hell hath no fury like a queen deprived of sleep. Matt's head, the reason he had awoken, was pounding like a dozen hammers. He couldn't explain why he was getting these late-night headaches, nor could he make them go away. He'd tried every medication that was legal (and some that weren't; being in law enforcement means that you have good drug hookups), but it never helped.

He staggered over to the bathroom, turning on the light and almost shouting out when the brightness hit his eyes. _Why do they have to make it so damn bright?!_ Matt grumbled as he turned on the faucet. The water was cool and refreshing as he splashed it against his face, but it did nothing to relieve his headache. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the glass of the mirror, feeling its smooth surface against his aching head. He let his thoughts wander, off into the distance, until his body slumped over and he slid down onto the tiled bathroom floor, sleep overtaking his weary body once again.

_**Dreaming**_

_Peter did a bit of a double-take as he gazed around at what lay before him. A large mess hall, crowded with muscular men in camouflage; a large poster with Uncle Sam pointing at out at everyone, the words "I Want YOU! For the US Army" emblazoned across it; grey walls, tables, chairs, ceilings, everything. It was a singularly dreary sight, and, as the poster told him, it was the Army. Peter almost cried. Being in the military was never a dream he harbored; he was more caring than gung-ho._

_"Hey, Lieutenant! What's up?" another officer called from a nearby lunch table. It took Peter a second to realize that the man was talking to him. "Oh… hey," Peter smiled half-heartedly as he sat down at the empty seat the man indicated. He stiffened a bit when the other wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder. _

"_So, anyway, as I was telling the other guys here, we really had a great time last night, didn't we?" the man smiled. _And, of course, being in another person's body, I can't use my powers. Great,_ Peter groaned inwardly, seeing that the other man clearly expected a response, and since Peter couldn't read his mind, he didn't know what they did "last night". "O-oh, yeah, we had a great time," Peter said, working up a smile again. Everyone else at the table laughed. _

"_Hey, Pete, you got training again today?" one of the other men at the table asked. Peter opened his mouth to answer, but the man whose arm was now inching its way downwards spoke first. "Oh, yeah, you know how it is. New year starts and the whole goddamn chain of command goes beserk, what with all the new graduates. And that fucking Hitler guy's eating all of Europe… the general is really freakin' out. Says that we're gonna be next, just watch. Crazy old fool," Pete said, laughing. Peter had to work as hard as he could to keep his jaw from hitting the floor; he was stuck in the run-up to Word War II. _How am I gonna get out of here?_ he thought._

_**End Dream**_

Matt sat bolt upright in the bathroom. _Did I really just… Is that really… But… How?! Why?!_ Matt's thoughts raced as he tried to piece together the different fragments of the dream, now slipping away from his grasp. Frantically, he rushed back into the hotel room; it was later now, and there was just enough natural light to grab a pad and pencil and start writing. _"Peter… trapped… in someone else's… body… WWII… before Pearl Harbor…" _Matt scribbled out, just before the dream faded completely and all that were left were fleeting glances, like looking out of the window of a train into the apartments of strangers.

Matt sat back in the chair and groaned. He obviously hadn't gotten enough sleep, and his whole body wouldn't let him forget the fact that he spent half the night on the bathroom floor. _At least my head feels better,_ he thought ruefully.

***

**Yeah, it's short. But I had to do a little bit of plot advancement, right? Anyway, please review! Or I might sic Sylar on you… right, Sylar?**

**Sylar: Live long and prosper.**

**Me: *groans***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lessons Learned

"So… what are we looking for?" Molly asked from the back seat of the car. Matt cleared his throat and looked at Mohinder to answer his daughter's question. "Hold on a second, sweetie, daddy is having trouble remembering. We'll answer you in a bit, ok?" Mohinder said to their daughter, who nodded. He then leaned over to Matt and quietly asked, "You think I know?"

"Well, I don't," Matt replied.

"Neither do I!"

"What did the note say?"

"It just said that he was headed to the green coast of California. I made the connection to Costa Verde."

"I guess this is what a college-level education in Spanish will get you…"

"Shut up, I didn't see you helping."

"I was busy trying to calm down Nathan. Did you see him? He was practically crying."

Mohinder groaned. "Let's just think for a moment. Who do we know who lives in California?" The two men thought for a few seconds, then shouted the same thing simultaneously: "Claire!"

_SCREEEEEEEECH!_ Matt, who had let go of the steering wheel, lost control of the car for a few seconds and it swerved around wildly on the highway. He finally grasped the wheel as hard as he could and righted the path of the vehicle. Its inhabitants, stunned but otherwise unhurt, remained speechless for a while. Finally, Molly broke the silence: "So, we're looking for Claire?"

***

Nathan had chosen to fly to Costa Verde on this particular trip; it gave him time to clear his thoughts and not listen to Matt and Mohinder bicker. As usual these days, his thoughts were entirely focused on Peter. Cool air whipped past Nathan's face as he remembered his brother's soft skin and tender lips. Nathan sighed as he thought back to that first night, so long ago…

_**Flashback**_

It was July 4th. Peter was 16, Nathan 26. Fireworks, blue and white and red, exploded in the sky as the two sat on a picnic blanket, watching. "It's great that you could come home for Independence Day, Nathan," Peter said over the boom of exploding rockets. Nathan smiled at his brother. "It was no problem, really," he said, "I can always make time for my favorite brother."

Peter rolled his eyes and giggled. "I'm your _only_ brother, Nathan," he said sarcastically. Nathan laughed and turned back to the fireworks, though there was a nagging feeling that there was something Peter wasn't telling him. He brushed it away and continued watching the explosions.

***

Later that night, Nathan was lying in his bed. Naked. Nathan tended to sleep naked; it helped him keep cool and it made him feel free. He had the whole weekend off and decided to stay longer than just one day, since he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed spending time with brother. Not to mention the fact that his brother was so very-… _NO! That's disgusting. He's your brother, Nathan. You are RELATED to him. _

Recently, Nathan had been having some… _interesting_ thoughts about Peter, to say the least. He couldn't help it; it was all his brother's fault, what with his beautiful eyes, adorably crooked smile, great little body and perfect little-… _NO!!!_

Nathan groaned and flipped the light on. _I'm never gonna sleep like this_, he thought as he pulled out his brand-new hardcover copy of The Bourne Identity. He began to read, but he had hardly gotten through the first page when he heard a knock at his door. _It's almost midnight_, he thought, _Who wants to see me now?_

"Come in!" he yelled, and his door opened to reveal… "Peter! What are you doing up so late?" Nathan asked, surprised. Peter bit his lip and walked over to Nathan's bed. "I-it has to be a secret," he said.

"Why? What's wrong? Did you get a girl pregnant?"

"No! Nothing like that!"

"Well, what's the problem?"

"Well… the problem is... the problem is that… it's…"

"Well, spit it out!"

"TheproblemisthatI'mnevergoingtohavesexwithagirltogetherpregnant!" Peter cried, his words rushing out in one big blur. He buried his face in Nathan's chest, tears rushing down his cheeks.

"Wait…w-what?" Nathan asked, stunned. "I-I'm gay!" Peter yelled, his words muffled by Nathan's skin on his face. Nathan threw the book on the bedside table. "Hey, hey…" he said softly, pulling his brother's head up to face him. "Look, it doesn't matter who you're in love with. I will always be here for you." Peter sniffled. "That's the thing, though," he said as his bottom lip started to tremble again, "I'm in love with you!" The tears streamed back down his face at this. Nathan said nothing. Instead, he simply looked his brother deep in the eyes, took a deep breath, and kissed him. It felt like fireworks.

_**End Flashback**_

Nathan had to swerve to avoid crashing into a skyscraper. Fortunately, it was Saturday, so nobody was actually in the building to see a flying man. _That would probably cause some late-night visits to local bars, _Nathan thought. He flew higher and higher, the wispy clouds soaking his hair and clothes. Here, thousands of feet up, he was really free from the world, but even here he couldn't stop worrying about Peter.

***

"Hey, look at that, Nate! Somebody's thinking of you! It's probably Pete," the soldier said to Peter. "Probably," he said, blushing. The bracelet that supposedly showed when people were thinking about you was turning a bright red color to match his cheeks; Peter was skeptical, but he had taken it from the other Pete anyway. He wasn't blushing because that Pete was thinking of him, though; he was blushing because he knew that it was really Nathan.

***

**Me: So, Sylar, what do we say now to get people to review?**

**Sylar: Do it or I'll eat your brains…?**

**Me: Exactly. Remember, you're **_**Sylar**_**, the psycho serial killer. You are not Spock, the half-Vulcan from **_**Star Trek**_**.**

**Sylar: Okay, but… my ears are still pointy.**

**Me: *facepalm***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daylight

**AN: So sorry I didn't update last week. I was on a school trip with no laptop, and it would've been quite hard to write a story involving explicit gay sex when you're either supervised by a teacher or involuntarily rooming with a 6****th****-grader (yeah, it sucked). And I will probably not be able to update for like a month after this… *sadface* At least this should tide you over! Right?**

*******

A simple piano figure, fading in and out over a static-y radio connection, lit up Nathan's face. "_Daylight"…_ he thought, hearing the familiar song as if it were brand new. _Peter was so excited about this song the last time we saw each other… I can't believe how long it's been._ He groaned a little as he shifted his position in the backseat of the car. Matt and Mohinder had seen his flight go erratic from exhaustion and stress and forced him, over the phone, to get in the car; he had dipped below the clouds, far enough that they could make out it was a person, and who else in the world could fly without airplanes?

"_In the daylight, anywhere feels like home…" _he mouthed as the music washed over him, flooding his mind with memories of Peter. Everything had gone wrong the last time they'd seen each other; terrible weather, lost dinner reservations, broken-down car. They ended up eating Chinese takeout on Peter's couch and doing… other things with their free time. Nothing had gone wrong so well any other time.

It was nighttime, ironic given the song playing on the radio. Mohinder and Molly had fallen asleep, and Nathan was floating in and out of something like daydreaming. His eyes were closed, all the better to replay the images flashing in his head. Slowly, unnoticeably, he drifted off to sleep.

_**Dreaming**_

Nathan was somehow on a cliff by the ocean. Not that he could see the water; he was surrounded by impenetrable fog. He could hear it and smell it, though; it overtook his senses. He decided that he really wanted to go swimming, so he took a deep breath, stepped to the rocky edge, and dove towards the water.

As Nathan fell, picking up speed and rushing past the tall, unmoving cliff, he saw the fog clear away. He could look up and see where he dove off of, at a distance he was sure was completely invisible from the top. He could also begin to see the water, but it didn't look like water. It was a silvery, incandescent green, and it looked like there were other people moving around under the surface. Nathan hoped that he would see Peter in the water.

The surface of the ocean rushed ever closer, and finally, Nathan hit it with a force that could've broken bones if he were unlucky. The other people underwater scattered, except for one; Nathan's speed carried him towards this person, far underwater. As he got closer, he could see flashes of light that seemed to make up the only man left underwater; he was not of flesh and bone, but of color and luminescence. Nathan barely had time to dwell on this when he finally touched the man.

It felt like fire burning through his skin, but also like ice inside his veins; it was excruciating and exhilarating. The other man, upon Nathan's touch, glowed brilliant white before melding into Nathan's body, swirling colors surrounding them. Nathan's mouth was open, and it came to him, dimly, that even though he was underwater, he could breathe. His heart was pumping faster than he thought it ever would, or could. He felt his legs moving, but no, that was impossible; he could see his legs, down below, stationary. Or could he? He could see sunlight, hear yelling; but they came as echoes. The fire poured into his eyelids, the ice into his mouth, and now Nathan was drowning. His hands were glued to his sides but reaching up for help; nobody else was there even though hands, beautiful human hands, were grabbing his outstretched-but-not arms.

He broke the surface, dragged by invisible hands, and suddenly the fire and ice were gone, and he could see clearly. There were other men surrounding him, pulling him from the ocean; they were all in camouflage, and Nathan instantly recognized this as some sort of Army training facility. Nathan (or whoever's eyes he was seeing through, as he knew instinctively that he was just a passenger at this point) had fallen into the water, and apparently, he couldn't swim.

"Hey! Somebody pull him out!" the other men were saying, except for one. He was standing over Nathan, holding him to a wooden dock, laughing with a cruel glint in his eyes. "Yeah, bitch, disobey me again and next time I won't call for help," he whispered into Nathan's ear. Nathan's heart skipped a beat. _Oh god…_ he thought.

"Nate! Nate! Are you okay?" Another soldier asked as he ran over.

"He fell into the water, help me pull him out," the first man, the threatening one, said.

"Sure, Pete," the second soldier said as he nodded and grabbed Nathan's other arm. The two men struggled as they pulled Nathan out of the water. Finally, gasping, Nathan landed on the hard, solid wood. The others walked away, leaving Nathan lying there, warm sun beating at him.

It was then that he became aware of another mental presence. He could feel echoes of other thoughts. _Have to get back… Sylar… Nathan…_ _Save me._ Nathan could have shouted. He had found Peter! He shouted out mentally: _Peter! It's Nathan! I'm trying to save you! Where are we?_ But he heard no reply. The echoes that came back were the same, muddled and vague, and gave no impression that Peter had heard.

Nathan suddenly felt like he was slipping away. He could no longer hear Peter's thoughts, and he lay still on the wood while Peter got up, slowly and walked away. "Peter! PETER!" he yelled, but to no avail. He felt his body slowly slide back towards the water. "No! PETER!!" he screamed again. His feet touched the icy water again, fire burning up his skin. His legs went under next, then his whole body jerked back into the water. He landed on his back and kept turning, his momentum carrying him back out of the dream into his own body, which was curiously unmoving.

_**End Dream**_

He opened one eye and promptly wished he hadn't. The fire that was burning his skin was now all around him, and there was no ice in his veins to cool the air. He opened the other eye. The world was blurry as he pulled himself off the ground. Cars were passing by slowly, all the better for their passengers to look at the wreckage before them. Matt, Mohinder and Molly, along with a few policemen, were standing on the side of the road.

It was Molly who noticed him first. "Nathan! You're alright!" she yelled as she ran over and threw her arms around him. Surprised, Nathan took a few moments before tentatively wrapping his arms around the teenage girl gently. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he said hoarsely.

***

The crash had happened when a drunk driver pulled over onto the highway at twice the speed limit, slamming into Matt and Mohinder's Ford with a force that sent both cars spinning dizzily into the side of the road. They were lucky; Matt had slowed down on the (relatively) empty highway, looking for an exit, and their lower speed meant that they didn't hit the wall so hard that they were ejected from the car. The other driver, however, wasn't so lucky; going over one hundred miles per hour, he shot over the barrier between the two lanes of the highway. Oddly, the authorities had been unable to find his body, but Nathan, Matt, Mohinder, and Molly hadn't given that fact much thought. They were just happy to still be alive.

"Hey, Matt, can I talk to you?" Nathan said in the back of the police car escorting them to their destination (Mohinder and Molly had fallen back asleep).

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Well, when I fell asleep before the crash, I… well, it sounds dumb, but I think while I was dreaming, I found out where Peter was." At this, Matt did a double-take.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all. I think… I found out the same thing."

"What?" Nathan almost yelled. Matt quailed a little.

"You _knew_?! You knew and you didn't say anything?!"

"I was waiting until we got to California to see what Sylar wanted us to see! I thought that maybe it was only a dream…" Matt trailed off.

Nathan sighed as he buried his face in hands. He couldn't argue with Matt's logic. "Well, where did you dream it was?" he asked, aware of how silly the sentence sounded.

"At a US Army base before World War II. Where was it for you?" Matt asked as he saw Nathan's expression, one of shock and despair.

"A US Army base," he responded, before he slumped his body and tears came flooding down. Matt had more details on the location, but it was obvious that they had dreamed of the same place and time. _How will we get there? _Nathan thought sadly, before the answer came to him. _Hiro!_

***

**So? Was this worth waiting for? I think it was. Review and let me know! Or… where'd Sylar go?**

**Sylar: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, oh so pretty, and witty, and GAY!**

**Me: Oh dear lord…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Independence

Fireworks exploded outside the army base. Inside, the men watched through the windows in the mess hall. Peter sat with silent tears streaming down his face. Fortunately, the monster with his arm around Peter's shoulders couldn't see them. He was too busy concentrating on the patriotic explosions outside. _Happy fucking Fourth of July_, Peter thought.

_**Earlier That Day**_

Peter woke up feeling miserable. He had nearly drowned the previous day, bound as he was by this body's limitations and fears; the person who previously occupied it was afraid of the water and therefore unable to swim. He had been thrown into the water by the other soldier, Pete, after he had refused his advancements in the shower room; the argument had escalated, and before he knew it, water was filling Peter's lungs.

But yesterday was behind him now, and Peter hoped that this day would be better. He got up, undressed, and headed to the shower room with his towel around his waist. After hanging up the towel, he turned on the water and soaked himself in the heat and wet. Showering was always very relaxing for him; the water seemed to wash away all of his concerns. But his main concern was about to walk right through the door.

"Hey, Nate!" Pete said to Peter. Peter snapped his eyes open and groaned inwardly. "Hey, Nate," he said without turning around. Every muscle in his body was tensed, meaning that Peter was rooted to the spot; he probably couldn't have moved if he tried.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his ass. Blushing, he realized that Pete had just pinched his butt. "So… Considered what I said yesterday?" Pete asked seductively. Peter kept his eyes straight ahead and answered, "No, I haven't." Despite his best efforts, his voice wavered a little.

Anger simmered in the voice behind him. "Turn around." Peter felt his hands shaking, but he kept facing forwards. One little syllable escaped his lips, one that he would soon with he hadn't spoken. "No."

Suddenly, faster than he could blink, Peter was flat on his stomach. "Bitch, what did I tell you about disobeying me?!" he heard Pete yell overhead. Arms, muscular and unpleasantly hot, pulled him around on his back so that he was facing back at his attacker; the same arms forced Peter's legs apart and into the air, exposing his entrance. Peter could see the other man's angry face and crazed eyes; he could see his massive cock, rock hard already and ominously headed towards his ass.

"No! Stop!" he shouted, but it was too late; the massive penis had already penetrated him, forcing his hole open. It felt like somebody was ripping him in half; nothing had prepared him for this. Pete kept slamming into Peter's body until his skin was rubbed raw from the contact, but inside it was worse.

It seemed like it went on forever, but, finally, it ended. With a moan, Pete unleashed his semen into Peter's spent ass, and pulled out. "Hope you've learned your lesson, bitch," he spat, then walked out of the room, leaving an exhausted Peter alone on the floor of the shower room, crying.

***

Pete would not let up on Peter throughout the whole day; the bigger man had more libido than anyone else Peter had ever known. Peter learned that morning not to resist; it made the other man gentler when he slammed Peter into a wall and penetrated him, thought not by much. The worst part was that Pete acted like nothing was wrong around everyone else, and Peter knew that if he didn't keep up the charade, Pete would make his life even more miserable.

And now, the day was coming to an end. The fireworks outside were beautiful, but Peter couldn't concentrate on them. His ass hurt like hell from the repeated penetration, and he could see that Pete was already growing hard again next to him. He grimaced as he imagined the pain that would soon be coming for him.

As a particularly massive explosion occurred outside, the oddest thing happened: it froze in place. Peter turned his head to the other soldiers around him to see their reactions, but they were frozen in place too. Suddenly, Peter became aware of a new touch on his shoulder. He turned his head back around and looked into the beautiful eyes of a familiar face. His heart melted.

"You came for me," he whispered. "Nathan."

_**Earlier That Day**_

Having finally completed the insanely long road trip to California, Mohinder and Matt went out searching for Claire while Nathan watched Molly in the hotel room. _I have to find Hiro… but how?_ Nathan was at a loss. As far as he knew, Hiro was still in New York. But Sylar had led them here, so here they came. Nathan hoped that Claire would give them some answers.

Suddenly, he had a thought. "Hey, Molly," he asked, "Could you locate Hiro Nakamura for me?" Molly looked instantly suspicious. "Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Nathan sighed and quickly explained the situation.

Molly smiled. "Of course I will!" she said. Then she screwed up her face in concentration as she focused on the image of Hiro Nakamura, willing her mind to find him. After a few seconds, she suddenly gasped. "He's here, in Costa Verde!" Nathan rushed to his cell phone and dialed Matt. "Hey, Matt? It's Nathan. I think I know how to get Peter back!" Matt replied, "Nathan! We're-…" the voice faded to static. _Oh well…_ Nathan thought, too overjoyed by the discovery of Hiro's location to worry too much about Matt's sudden dropout. He quickly dialed Hiro, told him the situation, and established a meeting place. Then he grabbed his jacket, and with one final "goodbye" to Molly, he left the hotel room.

It took him no time to fly to the meeting place, a gas station on the outskirts of Costa Verde (where few or no people would notice him). As little time as it took Nathan, though, it apparently took less for Hiro, who was already there when Nathan arrived. With hardly a "hello" to spare, Hiro grabbed Nathan's hand, squinted, and shot them back to the army base. Hiro froze time, and kept his hand on Nathan's shoulder as he walked up to one soldier in particular. Nathan checked to see if the soldier with his arm around this one was the one that had nearly killed his Peter. It was.

Nathan took a deep breath. _There's only one way to find out…_ he thought, then reached out and touched the soldier. He looked around, then up at Nathan. "You came fore me," he said. "Nathan." Nathan smiled. It was Peter, trapped in another man's body. "Hang on," Nathan whispered, and then they were rocketing through space and time, back to the gas station outside Costa Verde.

Hiro left them then, standing on the outskirts of town. Peter looked up at Nathan, wordless thanks gleaming in his eyes. Nathan leaned over and whispered in his beloved's ear: "Happy Independence Day."

***

**Happy 4****th**** of July, everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sylar says review!**

**Sylar: No, I don't…**


End file.
